The Sapphire Journey
by Pharaoh'sJewel
Summary: Kaiba has made another virtual game. He brings the gang inside...but will they ever get out? THere is someone there to make sure that all their minds get...deleted.
1. Chapter 1

THE SAPPHIRE JOURNEY  
By: SapphireDragon2015  
  
Hey, pplz. This is my brother's story. He's too young to be on Fan fiction, so I have taken up the liberty of posting this...YOU BETTER R&R!!! It'll break his little heart if no one Reviews...DON'T MAKE A LITTLE KID FEEL BAD!!! EWW! You bullies!!! Anyway, my brother does not own YuGiOh. And, neither do I. So there. Also, more cookies and NO FLAMES!!!!! If you do flame, then, I'm blocking you!!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
It all started when Seto was designing another Virtual World game. Ever since Noah's virtual world disaster, he was inspired to create another one. Hopefully, this one won't get hacked into. And at long last, he had finished.  
  
"At last. My creation will be born!! But I need someone to test it...and I know the perfect group of people."  
  
_2 hours later  
  
_"This is my latest Virtual World game," said Seto to everyone.  
  
He called Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Joey. Ever since Battle City, he was slightly nicer to them...except for Joey, of course. Everyone had shown up according to plan, but Joey decided to come along too.  
  
"Stop babbling and let's go in!" said Joey impatiently.  
  
"Patience, Wheeler. I didn't invite pitiful dogs to my lab. If you haven't noticed, the sign outside says 'No Dogs Allowed.' And that means you!" He smirked. "So maybe you should leave."  
  
Everyone forced straight faces, but it was impossible. It was too funny. They burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Joey said betrayed. "I thought you were on my side!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Joey." Sniggered Tea.  
  
"It was just too funny!" said Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, big deal." Said Joey.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
They turned around. Seto was trying to get their attention back.  
  
"Now, as I was saying...this is my latest virtual world game. I decided that you guys were the best to test it out since you survived Noah's game." Seto said. "Now," he said walking to the controls. "Time to go back to the virtual world!!" He pulled the controls. "Now...all systems go!!" shouted Seto. "Get inside pods before it's too late!"  
  
Everyone rushed to get a pod. They sat inside and closed their eyes. The next thing they knew, they were being transported to the virtual world.  
  
Ok, how'd you like? It was good right? Of course it was good. Now, R&R!!!! Be nice. I don't wanna tell my brother, the SapphireDragon2015, that he has no reviews!!! uu Ok, now, I should stop whining and tell you to R&R!! It would be nice if he had at least 4 reviews for the first chappie. Ok, now, just a note. SapphireDragon2015 is not real username. So, duh. So, if you are reading my brother's story, READ MINE TOO!!!! Just click on the penname and go to the first story you see. "The New Mission." It's mine and has 16 chapters up. R&R!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. This is SapphireDragon2015. My sis isn't writing no more.  
  
Bwuhahahaha!!!! I have taken over the foolish mortal you call your SapphireDragon2015. I am...umm...who am I? Ah, whatever! Call me YamiSapphireDragon2015. What a long name. Call me 2015 for short.  
  
SD2015: Get outta my body!!!  
  
2015:No. I like your body and I intend to stay in it. There.  
  
SD2015: Fine. Just don't raid my fridge.  
  
2015: Fridge! YOU have a fridge??  
  
SD2015: yeah...oh boy, I have a feeling I'll regret this...  
  
2015: yea! If u show me a fridge, then I'll stay in control...I won't take over suddenly.  
  
SD2015: hmm...DEAL!!!  
  
Whatever. This is chapter 2 and it's short. Bwuhahahahahaha!!!! R&R!!!!  
  
Af1717: As u can see, my brother is VERY weird even if he has great ideas. LOL! Also, he takes after me and likes cliffhangers!!!!! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...............................  
  
Chapter 2  
  
...............................  
  
A hole opened up in the sky and out popped Seto, Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Duke, and Tristan.  
  
"What a hard fall!" moaned Tea.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan muttered rubbing his head.  
  
"Where's Joey?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I dunno," said Serenity.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud voice above them.  
  
"CANNONBALL!!!!!!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Noo! Joey!!!!!" they yelled.  
  
Joey landed on top of them all.  
  
"Sorry, guys. I couldn't resist." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Has anyone noticed that we're not in Domino anymore?" said Tea looking clueless.  
  
They all looked around the landscape for the first time. It was a rainforest. Even though it was holographic, it looked so real.  
  
"Watch out!!!" someone yelled.  
  
They turned around in alarm. Right behind them was a huge La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. He was ready to strike. Suddenly, someone threw a whole bunch of ninja stars at the monster. The monster cried out in pain and was destroyed.  
  
"Whoa! What was that all about?!" yelled Duke.  
  
"It's all part of my virtual world." Said Seto with his eyes closed. Then he opened them suddenly remembering the voice. He didn't remember programming another person in the game. "Who are you!" he shouted into the billowing smoke. There was no answer.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" he yelled.  
  
"My name," said the same voice. "Is Kahzu."  
  
"Kahzu?" said Yugi blankly. "Why are you here?"  
  
The smoke cleared. There was a shadow of the boy. Kahzu.  
  
"I'm here to warn you. Get out before it's too late!"  
  
..................................................................  
  
What a cliffhanger!!!!! LOL! I love leaving you people in suspense. Now to get the next chapter you need to R&R!! Yea! That's the sprit! Speaking of spirits, where are you 2015?  
  
2015: currently raiding fridge hmm? What?  
  
SD2015: Never mind... R&R people and make this kid happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own YuGiOh.  
  
.............................................................. Chapter 3 ...............................................................  
  
"I am not getting out of my own game!" shouted Seto to Kahzu.  
  
"You have to! It is too dangerous here!" shouted Kahzu. He turned around and walked into the forest. Kaiba was shocked.  
  
"You can't just come here uninvited and just leave, you know! Hey! Get back here!" yelled Seto.  
  
Kahzu didn't answer. He kept walking into the forest.  
  
"Come on!" shouted Tea. "Let's follow him."  
  
They ran behind him and followed without saying anything. After a couple of minutes, Kahzu turned around and said,  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"We've got nowhere else to go!" cried Tristan.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I have to go to my sister."  
  
"You mean there are MORE of you?!!" asked Joey.  
  
"Yes, my sister, Rika. She's also here to fight against..." he paused. "People."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Seto. "I programmed this game and I don't remember putting you in here."  
  
Kahzu sighed. "Ok, I'll tell you the truth if you tell me your names."  
  
They had forgotten to introduce themselves. Once he got to Seto Kaiba...  
  
"SETO KAIBA?!!" he shouted in shock. "I can't believe it's really you! You created this game right? Wow! I've always wanted to be a CEO of a big corporation! I've always looked up to you."  
  
Seto looked a little flattered. "W...well...really?" he stuttered.  
  
"Of course he's not," said Joey. "Everyone hates you...except for some people, that is."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Seto. "Everyone buys my products, so how in the world would they NOT like me? Even YOU bought my products."  
  
"What? I would NEVER!"  
  
"What about the duel disk system?"  
  
"Oh...aside from that."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Kahzu. "But I believe that I'm supposed to explain something to you?"  
  
"Yes," said Yugi. "Please do!"  
  
Everyone sat down to listen.  
  
"Ok, you see, I was not an original program here. I have been uploaded from another computer in my training school in Nagasaki. We came here because there is someone else in here that may want to use this network to connect to other networks and take over the world. His name is..." he was cut off by a small explosion.  
  
"What the..." said Duke.  
  
Suddenly another cyber portal opened up and another boy popped out and landed on Joey's face.  
  
"Help!" shouted Joey. "I'm dying!!"  
  
"No, you're smothered." said Tea.  
  
"Hey!" said Yugi.  
  
"It's Ryou!" said Serenity.  
  
"Ryou?" said Joey still smothered.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Ryou getting off of Joey. "I didn't mean to land on you, Joey,"  
  
"That's alright." Said Joey.  
  
"What are you doing here? Said Duke.  
  
"Same as you, I suppose." He said brushing himself off.  
  
"What's a Ryou?" asked Kahzu.  
  
"Him," they all said pointing at Ryou.  
  
"Watch out!!!" yelled Serenity  
  
A strike of fire hit the ground. It was from a Baby Dragon. Out of nowhere Duel Disks came on their hands.  
  
"I summon my Winged Dragon Of Ra!!!" Said Yugi sharply. "ATTACK!!!"  
  
It destroyed the Baby Dragon.  
  
Kahzu looked amazed and frozen with fear. "I...its The Winged Dragon! B...but that means that...you're the pharaoh?"  
  
"Uh..." said Yugi sweat dropping. "I'm not really him. My other half is." Then he switched bodies.  
  
"Pharaoh!" said Kahzu kneeling down at his feet.  
  
Yami looked down at him and sweat dropped. He was getting used to this kneeling stuff, but he still got embarrassed.  
  
"Hey!" someone shouted. "What are you doing to my brother?!"  
  
They turned around. A small girl of about ten years old came up.  
  
"Rika!" said Kahzu.  
  
"Kahzu! Why didn't you come to the fortress?"  
  
"I was gonna come...but they stopped me."  
  
"Oh! Intruders!" she pulled out her bow and arrow and was getting ready to shoot when,  
  
"No, Rika! They're friends! Plus, he's the pharaoh!" he said pointing at Yami.  
  
The small girl gasped. "Pharaoh? Hey, I've heard of you... but...you don't look 5,000 years old."  
  
"Rude little girl," grumbled Joey.  
  
"And who are YOU?" she said pointing to Joey. "I am Joey Wheeler. One of the top ranked duelists. Now...why would a little brat like you care?"  
  
"I AM NOT A BRAT!!!"  
  
"Sure sounds like Joey," said Tea laughing.  
  
"You'll regret what you said, Wheeler!" said Rika. "I challenge you to a duel!"

.................................................  
  
SD2015: Now don't mistake the duel for a duel monsters duel. It's a weapon duel, you know? 2015: (suddenly 5,000 pounds fatter) HEY! There's no more food! You ate it all! SD2015: --; no...you ate it. 2015: Liar! All I ate today was a single slice of pizza. SD2015: Whatever.  
  
Ok, how do you like this chapter? I like it. It' s kinda funny. Okay, you know the next line. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get it? Got it? Good. Bye! P.S: I wanna know who you want to win. Rika or Joey? Honest opinions only!


	4. Chapter 4

.............  
  
Chapter 4  
  
.............  
  
I do not own YuGiOh.  
  
"A duel?" Said Joey. "Hah!" "In your dreams!!! I can beat you! It'll be like saying the ABC's!" he laughed.  
  
Kahzu said, "She means a weapon duel. And, uh, by the way, she's strong. She took me down ten times in a row!!"  
  
'This...is not good.' Thought Joey sweat-dropping.  
  
"Don't tell me that Joey wheeler is afraid of a little girl," mocked Kaiba.  
  
"BE QUIET, RICH BOY! I'M DEALING WITH YOU AFTER I FINISH THIS BRAT OFF!"  
  
"I AM NOT A BRAT!!!!!" Rika took out her sword and hit Joey with it.  
  
"Rika!" said Kahzu. "Not yet!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Kahzu brought a box of weapons.  
  
"What's da' box for? Said Joey.  
  
"To choose your weapon, obviously," said Kahzu rolling his eyes. "The weapons are The Sword of Thunder, Earth Shield, Wind Whip, Fist of Fire, Sword of Darkness, Shield of Light, and Water Blade. You have to choose two attack items and one shield."  
  
"Hmm, this should be easy." Said Joey. "I'll choose, The Sword of Thunder, and the fist of Fire and the Shield of Light. YOU'RE GOING TO BE CRUSHED!!!!! JUST LIKE A LITTLE BUG!!"  
  
"QUIET, YOU SECOND RATE! I'LL CHOOSE THE WHIP OF WIND, AND THE WATER BLADE, AND THE EARTH SHIELD! TIME TO ROCK, BIG GUY!"  
  
"I didn't think I was that big,"  
  
"Yes, you are!!"  
  
"Behold the battle ring!!" Kahzu shouted.  
  
"Yes! Time to start this thing!" said Rika.  
  
"Step into the ring!"  
  
They stepped into the ring.  
  
"START!!!"  
  
"My pleasure!" said Rika.  
  
"I'll start things off!" shouted Joey. "FIST OF FIRE!!!!"  
  
"WATER BLADE!!" it destroyed Joey's attack and sent a powerful jet of water straight at him.  
  
"Ha! LIGHT SHIELD!!"  
  
The water got deflected and got redirected to Rika.  
  
"DARK SWORD!" she used it to jump up over the stream of water, and sliced Joey's shield into two.  
  
"My shield!"  
  
"WIND WHIP!!"  
  
'G...gotta save myself, I don't have a shield, so Ill just use my...'  
  
"FIST OF FIRE!"  
  
It burned the whip into ash.  
  
"Now, I use my sword of thunder! Time to finish you off!"  
  
Rika's Water Blade electrified her and was destroyed. The duel was over. Joey had won.  
  
"RIKA!!" everyone except Joey ran to Rika.  
  
"Hello?" said Joey. "I'm the winner, you know, I beat the brat. HEY!!"  
  
"Oh, no, what are we going to do?" said Tea.  
  
"Lets take her to the fortress" said Kahzu.  
  
"Who cares about that rat brat"? Joey said laughing.  
  
"We do Wheeler," said Seto.  
  
They started running.  
  
"Kahzu, where exactly is this fortress?" asked Serenity.  
  
Kahzu pointed to a large mountain. "Up there. Now, hurry up, and follow close behind!"  
  
They ran on ahead of Joey.  
  
"I guess that I'll follow them." Said Joey reluctantly.  
  
With that, he took off after them.  
  
......................................................................  
  
How was that for a fourth chapter?  
  
Kenji475: It was pretty good.  
  
Daisuke345: It was cool  
  
SD2015: --; why do I have the feeling that you're lying to me?  
  
Kira-chan007: Because they ARE lying to you  
  
SD2015: NO FAIR!! No chocolate for you!!  
  
Kira-chan007: do you really expect that—?  
  
Kenji475/Daisuke345: WE'RE SOOO SORRY!!! WE'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET CHOCOLATE!!  
  
SD2015: ANYTHING??  
  
Daisuke345: YES, anything!  
  
SD2015: Then say the important next line!!!  
  
Kenji475: er...and that would be...  
  
Daisuke345: I dunno...  
  
Kira-chan007: R&R!!!! YAY!! MORE CHOCOLATE FOR ME!!!  
  
Daisuke345/Kenji475: Wahhh!! No fair! She's smarter than us!!!!  
  
Kira-chan007: P Haha!  
  
Anyway, this story might have a lot of...extra stuff that probably has nothing to do with the story; I'm eight, so bear with me!!! The title doesn't have anything to do with the story...YET. So, if you want to find out what happens, then you'd better...R&R!!!  
  
NOTE: Kenji475, Daisuke345, and Kira-chan007 are not real ppl. They are just ppl who represent my friends at school!!!! Ok, bye!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own YuGiOh.  
  
...........................................  
  
Chapter 5  
  
............................................  
  
15 minutes later

............................................

"Whoa, this place is cool!" said Joey.  
  
"Never mind all that," said Kahzu. "We have to get her to the emergency room."  
  
"This place even has a hospital! You really spared no expense to have all the state of the art virtual programs, huh, Kaiba?" said Tea in wonder.  
  
"Exactly." Said Seto.  
  
"Hey..." said Joey as Serenity, Tea, Yugi, and Kahzu ran to the emergency room. "I think I smell..."  
  
"FOOD!!" shouted Tristan and Duke.  
  
With that, they all ran to the cafeteria.  
  
...In the emergency room............  
  
"She's going to be okay," said the friendly nurse. "Thank goodness you got her here ASAP, because if you didn't, her injuries could have been much worse!" She exclaimed. Then she looked over her notes. "How did she get like this anyways?"  
  
"Er..." said Kahzu.  
  
"A wild pack of Baby Dragons attacked us," Yugi fibbed.  
  
"And...uh...they all attacked her at once." Continued Tea.  
  
"I...see." Said the nurse unsurely. "Well, she'll be able to go home tomorrow." She said closing the door behind her.  
  
"Phew!" said Kahzu.  
  
"Why couldn't we tell the truth?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Because..." said Kahzu looking around for a hidden security camera. "She's underage! She's supposed to be at least 12 years old to be battling."  
  
"Then what's she doing here?" asked Joey coming through the door with his hands full of food.  
  
"She was given special privileges by our training school. She's the strongest in her class, and if she stayed in her own age group, she could wind up seriously injuring the rest of them. The head of the school realized this and sent her to our class." Said Kahzu.  
  
"Then how come she lost?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I don't know, but we can ask her when she wakes up." Said Kahzu.  
  
Suddenly outside the window,  
  
"AHHH!!!" someone yelled.  
  
They all ran to the window and looked down.  
  
"What was that?" asked Duke.  
  
Then they saw a boy about 15 years old with brown hair and a black headband with a picture of a sword on it.  
  
"Steven!!" yelled Rika.  
  
"Rika?" they all asked.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" asked Serenity.  
  
"I've never been asleep in the first place!" said Rika.  
  
"Hello up there!" yelled Steven from the ground.  
  
They all looked down again.  
  
"Hi Steven!!" yelled Rika again cheerfully.  
  
"Steven, what are you doing here so late?" asked Kahzu.  
  
"I...er...fell through the wrong portal."  
  
"But you were supposed to be here two days ago!"  
  
"Well, I took a couple of wrong turns, ok? I never said I was good at navigation, you know."  
  
They laughed. Suddenly, Rika opened the window wider and jumped out. (A/N They're on the fourth story!!)  
  
"RIKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Seto. (A/N: Don't take this the wrong way, Seto likes her as a little sister...THAT'S IT!! NOTHING MORE, SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!)  
  
Below, Steven caught her.  
  
"And how's my favorite little cousin doing?" he asked hugging Rika.  
  
"I'm fine, but could you smash the big blonde boy up there?" she asked pointing to Joey. "His name is puppy dog."  
  
Steven looked confused. He looked up at Joey. "You're name is puppy dog?"  
  
"NO!! MY NAME IS JOEY WHEELER! DUELIST EXTRAORDINAIRE!!"  
  
"NO!! You're name is puppy dog! My pretend big brother said so!" Rika shouted.  
  
"Oh really," asked Joey. "And who is your pretend big brother?"  
  
"It's Seto!!" she said cheerfully pointing to Seto.  
  
Seto sweat dropped. "Er...exactly... so...take a hike Wheeler."  
  
Suddenly, there was a big explosion in a nearby village.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Another one of Toshiro's works." Said Rika.  
  
"Who's Toshiro?"  
  
"I'll explain later." Said Kahzu jumping out of the window.  
  
"NO WAY!" said Tea. "I AM NOT JUMPING OUT OF THE WINDOW!!"  
  
"Tea," said Yugi. "We have no time to argue. If you want, I'll catch you." He said blushing.  
  
"No, that's okay," said Tea. Everyone else had jumped out already. Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside. 'Oh no! It must be that nurse! I have to jump out now!' she thought. She jumped out screaming.  
  
'I'm gonna die,' she thought. Then, her fall was cut short when Ryou caught her.  
  
"Thanks!" she said breathlessly. "Come on, Ryou, they've already gone," she said pointing to the retreating figures of her friends. She already started running.  
  
"Okay," said Ryou also running.  
  
.......................................  
  
How was that? I know, I know, you don't want cliffhangers, but I want this fic to be long. Ok? So R&R!  
  
Kenji475: Why can't I say R&R?  
  
SD2015: Er...uh...I...  
  
Kira-chan007: Because he says it first.  
  
Kenji-chan475: Who says you can join in???  
  
Kira-chan007: Er.... Uh...I...um...  
  
Daisuke345: She did!!  
  
Kira-chan007: Um...Yeah!  
  
Comes out of nowhere.  
  
Joey: Who just said "Yeah"?  
  
Kira-chan007: Uh...I did?  
  
Joey: hugs her mommy!!  
  
Kira-chan007: O.O um...welcome to the family?  
  
SD2015: --; Anyways pplz R&R and make me happy!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own YuGiOh.  
  
...........................  
  
Chapter 6  
  
...........................  
  
.........3 minutes later...........  
  
They had finally reached the village. It was completely destroyed. Suddenly they saw a huge Blast Lizard. (A/n if you don't remember, Duke used it in DDMonsters.) The Blast Lizard was carrying a girl.  
  
"Put me down this instant, you overgrown crocodile! HELP!!" she screamed. "HEY, KAHZU, STEVEN! HELP ME!"  
  
"Hey," said Steven. "I need a duel monster to help her and beat the lizard. Preferably, something strong and that can fly."  
  
"Here," said Joey. "Use red-eyes." He said summoning it.  
  
The monster roared and nudged Joey. Joey petted it.  
  
"Not this time old buddy. You go with Steven." He said. Then he looked around and leaned to its ear. "And there's a damsel in distress!"  
  
The dragon roared in approval and let down his tail for Steven to climb on. Steven climbed on and shouted directions. The dragon obeyed and took off after the monster. Once they were behind Blast Lizard, Red-eyes launched an attack and the dragon was destroyed. But what about the girl? When the lizard was destroyed, she fell through the air.  
  
"HELP!!"  
  
Steven jumped off red-eyes and dove after the girl. Once she was safely in his arms, he realized that they weren't standing on anything. Steven whistled for the dragon and it came and scooped them onto its back. As they were landing,  
  
"Nice fall, Sakura," said Steven who had his arms around her.  
  
"Grr!" she said playfully punching him in the arm.  
  
Red-eyes touched down to the ground. The dragon waited for Sakura and Steven to get off and then returned back to the card.  
  
Sakura looked around at the rest of them.  
  
"Hey Kahzu, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, and you?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
Then she looked around at them again and spotted Rika. She smirked and walked to her.  
  
"Well, well, well," she said. "If it isn't the squirt."  
  
"Sakura..." grumbled Rika angrily.  
  
"ANYWAY" said Yugi noticing the tension. "Who's this Toshiro guy you were talking about?"  
  
"Oh yes," said Steven. "Well, it kinda a long story."  
  
They all sat down.  
  
"Make it short, I like short," said Seto.  
  
"Well," said Steven. "Toshiro is my uncle, and Kahzu and Rika's father."  
  
"WHAT?!" they shouted.  
  
"Yes," said Steven solemnly. "You see, we were all at the training school and he was the principal. He always checked the virtual things shipped in from Kaiba Corp..."  
  
"You gave them your toys?" asked Joey.  
  
"WHEELER!!" shouted Seto angrily.  
  
"ANYWAY," said Yugi. "Continue,"  
  
"So one day, he was checking a new order for virtual teleporters, and he saw this new model. The problem was, that it wasn't from Kaiba Corp. So he must have gotten curious and played the game. He played it and was sucked inside...something that was not supposed to happen. The teleportation was successful in transporting him there, but something made him forget his family and friends. When he got here, a group of evil people intent on destroying the world brainwashed him again incase his memory came back. They forced him to destroy us from the virtual world by doing something that affected the ones we used at school. So the reason why we're here is to defeat Toshiro and set his mind free."  
  
Everybody was silent. Then,  
  
"We will help you bring him back to his senses." Said Ryou.  
  
"That's right." Said Yugi. "We'll do anything in our power to help."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," said Kahzu.  
  
Everyone stood there blankly for a minute.  
  
"Er..." said Tea. "Do we have the slightest idea as to WHERE we're gonna find Toshiro?"  
  
"Er..." Steven and Kahzu said sweat dropping. "We don't know."  
  
The rest of them sweat dropped.  
  
"I think that the best thing to do is to wait it out and let him find us." Said Sakura.  
  
"Good idea," they agreed.  
  
"Um..." said Rika. "Question. How do get home if he find him?"  
  
"Um..." said Steven and Kahzu sweat dropping nervously. "We don't know that either."  
  
(Anime fall) "WHAT?!"  
  
"Our teacher didn't have time to tell us," explained Steven.  
  
"We were in a rush." Said Kahzu. "She shoved us in there and said good luck. That's all!" he added frowning at the thought.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Joey. "Your martial arts teacher is...a girl?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You have GOT to introduce me!" said Joey.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Oh, I bet she's gorgeous!" said Joey giggling.  
  
"But she's um...79 years old." Said Steven laughing.  
  
"S...s...SEVENTY-NINE?!" they all shouted.  
  
"Aw!" said Joey "There goes my beautiful thought of the beach...aw, Steven, why did you have to burst my bubble?"  
  
"cuz I don't like bubbles."  
  
Suddenly, the sky turned dark and the wind started blowing hard.  
  
"Where did this storm come from?" asked Serenity.  
  
The sky parted and a beam of light shot down right in front of them. It suddenly got really bright so they had to look away, but when they looked back, the light faded and in front of them stood a menacing looking man.  
  
"Toshiro!" gasped Steven and Sakura.  
  
"Dad..." said Kahzu and Rika sadly.  
  
..........................................  
  
Joey: and THEN Kaiba made fun of me and called me a puppy dog...and THEN...  
  
Kira-chan007: STOP!  
  
Joey: I made mommy mad?  
  
Kira-chan007: Yes, I mean no! I'm not your mommy!  
  
Joey: Then who's my mommy?  
  
Daisuke345: (playing video game) not me. NOO! I DIED!!!!  
  
Kenji475: you don't look dead.  
  
Joey: WHERE'S MOMMY?!  
  
SD2015: (eating jawbreaker) I dunno. OW! I BROKE MY JAW! I guess that's why call them jawbreakers.  
  
Anyways, how did you like it? It's a long chapter right? Right. Now, thank you for your reviews and now...REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! And review the other stories that belong to my sister. Ok? Or she'll come after you! LOL, I think...well, she comes after me so...I DUNNO! Just review! 


End file.
